Nights of Blur
by AlwaysextraordinaryMuse
Summary: What happens when intense love and lust meet a night at the bar. Wild nights out meet alcoholic beverages, meet shower time ;)


He woke up, his sheets damp. He felt the pressure of someone's head on his right bicep. She was lying next to him, his woman, beautiful, with a smoking body. What had they done last night? He remembered going to the bar with her and having some drinks, remembered the way she moved with his every touch. Her brown hair cascading down her back, tight, red dress hugging every curve on her body. He was so lucky to have her. He was right, four years was worth it.

He remembered buying drink after drink. How did he manage to reel her in? He looked at the clock. 4:00 am. He slowly moved his arm out from under her; she just turned over, continuing to sleep, deeply. He made his way from the bedroom, into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, his body was covered in scratches and faint bite marks. What the hell had happened? It looked like he had amazing sex that night and he couldn't even remember it? He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the cold water spill over his body. He remembered her holding an ice cube against his chest while straddling him to the bed. His memory collapsed once more and he turned the handle, making the water warmer. He turned around and there she was. She was leaning against the bathroom door, posing sexily, her lips pouted into a cute little smile. All of a sudden his whole night flashed in front of his eyes. He looked down and realized that she had got him aroused with a single smile.

She moved slowly into the shower, letting the water flow over her body. She put her hands on his abs, running them all over. He grabbed the body wash and let it pour over her body, rubbing it in, cleaning her of last night's activities. He wanted her. He craved her. He needed her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her in, her body slamming against his. He kissed her deep and hard, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She put her hand on his hard member, feeling his readiness.

He moaned under her touch, like he was enchanted by her. She bit down, softly on his lip. He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed her body against the wall and let the hot water pour over their naked bodies as he thrusts harder and faster. He bent down and scooped her up, pulling her off the ground as her legs wrapped around his waist. He teased her opening with the tip of his hard member. Barely putting it in, and then pulling it out, he rubbed her clit with his cock. She dug her nails into his back, positioning her mouth on his neck, sucking and biting, pleading for him to enter. He could only tease her for so long before he was teasing himself too.

He drove himself into her making her gasp. He rammed himself into her, harder each time, his cock positioned perfectly on her g spot. She was screaming, moaning with every movement he made. Shaking, her walls tightened around his glorious member. He knew exactly what to do to get her going. She cried out his name, digging her nails deeper into his shoulder blades. But this only made him push in more passionately. He took a moment to pull out, only long enough to scoop her into his broad arms, and pulled her out of the shower. Still carrying her, he opened the door and moved them into the bedroom.

He expertly threw her on the bed; she landed with her legs wide open, and within seconds he was on top of her, slowly gliding the length of his member along her wet folds. He gripped her hips, his mouth, just inches away from her opening that was red from the pounding she had just received. He ran his tongue over her throbbing clit. She gripped the sheets in pleasure. His tongue was in her, searching the tightness of her opening, dancing against her sensitive walls. He pulled his tongue out, only to drive three fingers in, angling them where he knew she would feel it the most. He put his other hand over her lower stomach, adding pressure as his fingers drove in and out. Her back curved in the most beautiful way. The complete sense of pleasure.

His tongue was on her clit, rubbing, licking, and teasing it. He felt her tighten around his fingers. He pulled out. Before she could even react to that, he drilled himself into her, as hard as he could. He knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of him soon. Although she had received a good pounding that night, she was still as tight as ever. He moved his cock in and out of her until he felt her climax coming on again. This time he felt his own orgasm approaching. He pumped even harder, wanting them to cum at the same time. All of a sudden they were both yelling each other's names as they climaxed with one another.

As always, they were in sync.


End file.
